


Jealousy

by Bubonicc



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Fingering, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, M/M, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:50:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6192109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubonicc/pseuds/Bubonicc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodimus doesn't get jealous... or that is at least what he told himself up to this point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

It had frustrated him at first to see Magnus getting so comfy around Megatron. It had been subtle at first, just the two seeming to spend more time around one another. They would chat and for the most part Rodimus had shrugged it off as the two of them working. It irritated him when they would laugh, mostly when Magnus laughed because he _never_ laughed, or at least Rodimus could never get him too. It was weird and he didn't like it.

            The casual chatting and laughter progressed for a few days, and finally Rodimus spotted Magnus getting touchy with Megatron, nothing more than a simple arm touch or a hand on his shoulder but it irritated him none the less. The way Megatron would turn and smile at him and then glance over at Rodimus who looked pretty steamed. He would smirk when Rodimus turned his head away and snorted at them, acting cool and casual like he didn't care about it. Sometimes he could feel the two of them staring at him, as if his presence bothered them and his cheeks would burn in embarrassment for feeling like he was taking up space.

            The days continued like that, Rodimus feeling a mix of angry and awkward around the two of them, grunting at them whenever either of them would talk to him. It hadn't been until the night after Rodimus had had enough.

            Walking into Magnus' personal office, he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Megatron leaning back against Magnus' desk. Magnus was leaning against his front, their faces close and their lips almost touching. Perhaps if the hot shot hadn't walked in they would have made contact, but instead they hovered centimeters apart. Magnus' hand was resting on Megatron’s thigh, a little higher than his knee.

            The data pad the hot shot had been holding slipped from his servos and shattered on the floor. He didn't give Magnus or Megatron the chance to explain, they didn't need to as it had all been pretty clear. He knew... he just _knew_ it would be like this. As he turned and stormed down the hall, he ignored Magnus calling behind him, not wanting to hear any of it.  

            Rounding the corner, Rodimus rushed into his hab and slammed the door shut, kicking everything and anything that was on the floor across the room. After breaking a few things, he flopped face down on his berth, his spoiler falling flap and even drooping as he stewed there.

 

* * *

 

 

The soft ping that sounded, alerting Rodimus someone was at his hab door, woke him up. At what point he had fallen asleep during his mini tantrum, he didn't know, it really hadn't mattered.

            The pinging continued even as he tried to ignore it for a few minutes, hoping whoever it was would get bored and go away. The only issue with that is if it was Magnus he wouldn't stop until he answered because he was too polite to override the code and walk in.

            Three more buzzes and Rodimus tossed the pillow he had been pressing over his head aside and got up.

            "What, Magnus!?" Rodimus snapped as the door slid back. He had tried to fluff himself up to seem intimidating, this consisted of him hiking his spoiler as high as it could go and standing as tall as possible as Magnus still had plenty of height on him. The only issue was it wasn't Magnus' big blue chest he was staring at, but instead the cool gray chestplate of Megatron.

            Spoiler dropping instantly, Rodimus looked up, disoriented. He blinked and took a step back as Megatron’s beaming red optics stared down at him. He stepped in, his heavy ped shaking the floor a bit as he moved behind the door so it would close behind his back.

            "What do _you_ want?" It was far too late to recover from the dumb look he had given the warlord, but Rodimus turned his back to him and crossed his arms anyway. Trying his best to look bored and uninterested, he glanced over his shoulder to see Megatron lean all his weight on one hip and rest a hand on it.

            His optics wandered down his legs to eye over those wonderful knee guards... Primus they were so nice... and... and...

            Shaking his head, Rodimus looked away and cleared his intake which had mysteriously gone dry. He tapped his servos against his arm impatiently when there was no response.

            "Well?" He turned back around, and there it was, that annoying smirk. Why was he doing that? Did he like pissing him off?  

            Stepping forwards, Megatron advanced on Rodimus, looming over him. He liked how Rodimus stood his ground, staring up at him and glaring. It was cute how tough he tried to act but his spoiler gave his true feeling away. It always gave him away, whether he knew it or not. The way it quivered and drooped in uncertainty, it was adorable, and he loved that.

            Leaning down so their heads were side to side, Megatron just hovered there. He turned his head a bit, and Rodimus could have sworn he felt his lips graze the side of his head. It made him shiver and he swallowed hard, hoping the larger mech didn't notice.

            "You don't think I notice, do you?" The air that had been flowing through Rodimus' vents sputtered and he felt stiff. Megatron’s breath was warm against his plating, which had gone cold at the comment. "You don't think I see you staring at me on the bridge? Or when it's just the two of us working? You don't think I see? You don't think I know you get _jealous_."

            Rodimus' nose wrinkled, he didn't get jealous, and there had been nothing to get jealous about. It certainly was not his personality, or his broad chest, slimming hips, and long lanky legs. That raspy voice definitely didn't have his spark pounding in his chest, fluttering so hard he was afraid Megatron just might be able to feel the plus from being so close.

            "Are you jealous that I'm taking Ultra Magnus?" Megatron leaned back to look the young Prime in the eyes. "Or that Magnus is keeping _me from you_?" The smirk returned when he heard Rodimus’ vents cough and shutter. He liked how much faster Rodimus started to blink as he tried to process what he had said.

            "If you want it, you have to take it." Megatron whispered, leaning closer and closer to Rodimus until their lips were mere centimeters apart. Rodimus leaned forwards a bit, their lips grazing before Megatron spoke, his breath hot against his mouth.

            " _So take it_."

            Rodimus crushed his lips against Megatron’s, his hands coming up to hold the warlord’s head in place. He went harder and harder, though unable to move the big mech back, he did his best to make it as aggressive as possible. He bit into Megatron’s bottom lip, sinking his denta into the mesh until he tasted energon. He pulled back only a second to lick his lips before driving back into him.

            He wanted this, had wanted it _so badly._ When Magnus had been able to get that close to him, it frustrated him, rubbed him in all the wrong ways that he couldn't be the one close to those lips.

            Large gray hands found their way to Rodimus’ hips, then around to cup his aft and lift him up to force the Prime to stand on the tip of his peds in an attempt to get their faces even closer together.

            When Rodimus pulled back to take a breath, Megatron set him down and immediately pinched the underside of his spoiler. It was no secret it was sensitive and he had been itching to touch it. It had been worth the wait because Rodimus stifled a moan and pressed himself against Megaton’s frame. His cheeks were red hot, and it wasn't long before the rest of him was just as hot.

            Megatron angled his hips, grinding himself against Rodimus' and smirking when the hot rod grinded right back. Still, he wasn't strong enough to push the much larger mech around, but Megatron submitted to him and moved back.

            Their mouths connected again, glossas flicking out and tangling with one another as the two of them open-mouth panted.

            "Open... your... panel." Rodimus said between kisses, a particular hard grind following his command.

            Another kiss and Rodimus heard a soft _cer-click_ and something large and warm slipping up against his abdominal plating. He wasn't sure if he could look down, it just _felt big_ , and hell it was warm. Instead, he just bit Megatron’s lip once more, shaking hands finding their way between them to grasp Megatron’s spike head and start to rub.

            _Oh Primus it's thick ribbed... and is that a spike node?_

On the underside of Megatron’s spike, there was a big bright red button, almost like an outer node except specialized for a spike. When he fondled it and squeezed, Megatron’s vents would stutter and his optics glossed over. _He liked that._ _Do it again._

            Hands starting off weak with nerves, they grew more confident with each moan. Megatron pulled from the kiss this time, dipping his head down to kiss Rodimus' chin. He left a string of kisses down his jawline all the way down his neck to kiss his main energon line.

            Thick globs of lubricant oozed from the spike head with each stroke, and Rodimus continued to stroke, rubbing it around and even digging his servos into the large slit from time to time. He liked when Megatron stuttered, his breaths raspy.

            Sneaking one hand down, Rodimus cupped Megatron’s valve next. He had expected Megatron to push him away, but instead those lovely hips pushed down into his hand, urging him on.

            Rodimus wasn't sure what was better, the fact that when he touched Megatron’s valve it was already pretty wet, or the fact that someone like Megatron liked his valve touched.

            Cautiously, Rodimus moved his hand a little further back, then pressed two servos between the lips and put pressure on Megaton’s valve ring. He swallowed hard, feeling it clench with need for him and dispense more lubricant for him to play with.

            Not quite sliding his servos in, he instead slipped them up through the valve folds and then back down, repeating a few times just to map him out. It was all so smooth and soft, and that clenching was making him feel dizzy with need. Pangs of arousal in his own groin were gathering and swelling, begging him to do something about it.

            "Well, Rodimus?" Megatron pushed his hips down when Rodimus' servos got back to his valve ring.

            There was a moment of hesitation, but Rodimus drove forwards, digging two servos right to his last knuckle to make Megatron gasp against him. He grunted and laughed into the Prime’s neck, pleased with him.

            Pumping his hand now, Rodimus curled his servos and spread them apart, feeling Megatron's valve respond by clenching and rippling. He moved his hand all around, trying to find as many little node clusters as possible to poke and prod. As long as Megatron kept grunting against him, he was thrilled.

            A third servo was easily pushed in, working them in and out until he yanked them out and shoved Megatron towards the berth.

            "Lay down." He sounded winded, his optics burning nearly white as he couldn't wait anymore.

            Obediently, Megatron laid himself down, his heels on the edge of the berth as he spread his legs apart. Displaying himself and letting Rodimus get the first full look at his equipment, the Prime felt a bit weak in the knees. His valve was this beautiful platinum color with bright red biolights that pulsed harder and harder. The inside was terribly juicy, as Rodimus knew because his servos were still dripping.

            "Come on," Megatron set himself up on his elbows, one hand reaching down to spread his valve at him. " _Take what you want._ " His engines purred as Rodimus popped his panel and let his spike out, wedging himself between those magnificent legs.

            Trembling hands grabbed the flaming spike, resting it against the awaiting valve that was all his. He rocked his hips, just sliding himself up and down over the valve, soaking up some of the fluids. He had done this for a few minutes, for some reason unable to push himself down and move forwards.

            "Are you going to move or just get off rubbing on me?" Not waiting for an answer, Megatron sat up and yanked Rodimus up onto the berth. He roughly pushed the Prime down onto his back and straddled him.

            Rodimus didn't have much time to object as Megatron sat right on his spike and put a majority of his weight on it, causing a weird kind of pleasure that had Rodimus shivering and groaning.

            "You know," Licking his lips, Megatron leaned down and pressed his nose into Rodimus' cheek, "I loved seeing you so jealous. I loved the face you made whenever you caught Magnus and me." He reached down between them, lifting his hips enough to slide Rodimus' spike through his valve and guide it to his valve ring. He sat, letting the head pop in and a loud choked gasp escape the Prime’s mouth.

            The descent was anything but slow, Megatron just _dropped_. Red and yellow spike vanishing deep into the boiling mesh, Rodimus arched so hard off the berth he actually lifted Megatron up a bit. It was too much weight to hold for more than a few seconds, and Rodimus’ aft came down hard on the berth.

            He cried out, the zing of pleasure caused by the drop making his pronged toes spread apart and curl. Oh, it had felt so much better than he had imagined. Megatron’s valve was roomy but the mesh hugged his spike so perfectly he didn't think he had ever had a frag that felt this incredible. Each drop was accompanied by a loud clank and a spurt of liquid from Megatron’s valve. It splattered all over Rodimus' hips but he didn't care he was being soaked; all he really cared about was how Megatron was moving his hips the way he was.

            The warlord moved in a wave, his hips grinding hard against Rodimus, sucking his spike up as far as it could possibly go into him. Above, he kissed Rodimus hungrily; happy Rodimus hadn't been too lost in the pleasure and was kissing back just as hard. He dug his hands into Megatron’s hips, suddenly yanking on him, daring Megatron to go harder.

            _He did._

            "Oh frag!" Rodimus sobbed out between kisses. "Mhm!~" The moments he was able to look down to watch Megatron work, a powerful wave of pleasure shot up his spinal strut. Megatron’s valve parted wide when Rodimus' spike slid into him, coming back together when he sat up and back apart when down. He couldn't look away; it was so beautiful, so wet, and hot. He loved it.

            One shaky hand moved under Megatron’s hip, thumb finding his outer node and rubbing it furiously. He pressed hard, tapping on it and digging into it, feeling Megaton’s valve respond with a tighter clench.

            It was too much, and he really did try to hold on longer but when he went back to trying to watch Megatron’s valve that was it.

            There was no sweet moan over overload, no sobbed cry of deep pleasure, but a loud howling scream and another powerful arch as Rodimus’ spike swelled and sent a powerful shot of transfluid up into the roomy valve. He twisted under Megatron, his hands though were like little vises on his thick hips, not letting go for anything.

            Riding Rodimus through, Megatron closed his optics and smiled, just listening to that sweet song. His hungry kisses calmed to sweet loving pecks as he sat himself down hard. He twisted his hips, one large hand grabbing his own spike to quickly jerk it only two or three times. His valve clenched spastically, and his spike inflated and spurt a thick stream of transfluid right across Rodimus' chest and even nail his chin and cheek.

            He kept rubbing, drawing out every bit he had and finally came to a stop, just hovering over Rodimus while he waited for the Prime to re-calibrate and open his optics. He hadn't passed out, but his optics had flared and glitched offline, leaving him there on his back just panting.

            Upon his optics coming online, that annoying smirk was gone, and a weird soft smile had replaced it. It almost looked like he... cared.

            "I'm okay." Rodimus licked his dry lips, watching Megatron lean down and kiss his coolant stained forehead. He even went cross-eyed trying to watch. It was... nice... that was really nice. A kiss... not driven by arousal, a kiss that maybe had meant something... a little more.

            _Maybe._

            "Are you going to leave now?" He asked as Megatron slid himself forwards to withdraw the spike inside of him and dismount the Prime. Megatron sat himself next to Rodimus' head, side glancing him. He didn't want to ask him at first, fearing the answer was this was just a one night thing that... this really didn't matter and it was just to make him feel better. His spark fluttered when Megatron looked at him, having a difficult time reading those deep crimson eyes. It had worried him that he had been silent, though it had only been for a few seconds it felt like forever.

            "Not unless you want me to." Their hands were close, and Megatron let his pinky inch over to touch Rodimus'. He sighed and just picked the hand up, pulling it to his mouth to kiss Rodimus' knuckles. "Do you want me to leave?" Rubbing his thumb over the top of Rodimus' hand, Megatron watched the young Prime’s face closely.

            Curling his servos around Megatron’s own servos, Rodimus shook his head.

            "No."

 


End file.
